Researchers have, for many years, employed electrodes implanted directly into the brains of experimental animals for obtaining electrical data from brain tissue. Challenges in this endeavor have been the types of metals that are amenable for such use without causing adverse biological reactions and the size of theses electrodes, as well as limitations in their available surface area for collecting the weak electrical signals produced in the brain. Therefore, increasing the signal to noise ratio for brain-implantable electrodes has been one parameter needing improvement.